the_grand_chessboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Otarie
Operation Otarie (Sea Lion), also known as the Zacnan Beach Disaster, was a failed amphibious landing by Henglaghen forces on Turpol island in an attempt to push out the Cysien presence. The battle was the one of the first amphibious landings in history, but is best remembered as a complete failure, with 40% to 70% of the attacking force destroyed or captured within the first day. Background Henglaghen suddenly joined the Coalition in the war against Cysien, but without having made any overtures to the members of the Coalition, their integration within the wider war effort was extremely limited. Nevertheless, the new and untested Henglaghen armed forces, who were in the midst of a wide scale modernization program, geared up for war and proceeded to mount a limited blockade against Turpol. In particular, the Henglaghen Navy received a number of Bac landing craft. The Bac is costly, slow and heavy, there is only 4 bacs in service, but the Bac can transport one half-platoon , or one squad with one heavy rifle crew or a MG crew or a 37mm gun. With this flexibility they hoped to be able to land a force on Turpol, with the aim of taking over the island and forcing a Cysien surrender. Meanwhile, the Cysien had prepared extensive trenches and tunnels, and had installed new machine-guns and light field guns in preparation for the inevitable Coalition assault. After a mandated deadline had expired, Henglaghen moved to engage Operation Otarire. Battle With their approach being seen easily by shore defenses, the Henglaghen were almost immediately set upon by fire before they could even disembark. The first two platoons were completely annihilated within the first two hours, and Lt. Galipoile of the first battalion surrendered with his wounded men. Only two of the Bacs were able to return to the fleet, and the other assault boats were left burning on the beach. Lacking the numbers, extensive shore bombardment, fire support and landing craft, the Henglaghen forces were simply wiped out as they tried to establish a beachhead. Entrenched Cysienese regulars mowed down the landing parties with machine-gun and light gun fire, and the landing boats themselves were disabled or destroyed before most of them could escape. Even those that survived were unable to return to the fleet, and either died of their injuries or were captured by Cysien forces. Aftermath The battle was significant in numerous ways. It was the first terrestrial engagement in the Turpol War, and it was also the first amphibious assault in history. In both respects, the Zacnan Beach attack was a complete and utter failure. Still, numerous lessons were derived from the attack, which would be incorporated by the Coalition in its own attack weeks later. For the Cysiens, it was a well-needed morale boost after a series of defeats at sea. It also allowed them to test their equipment and practice their defensive tactics before the larger assault to come. For the Henglaghen, Operation Otarie as it was known was a complete humiliation for the new and untested military. Their global debut was destroyed by the another nation with a history of humiliating defeats. Although the Henglaghen forces had amassed a considerable amount of equipment and new doctrines, they were unable to effectively operate them in this situation. Still, the battle provided valuable lessons and prompted a shift in tactics and leadership styles that would serve them later in their future conflicts. The leader of the operation, Commodore Kernenlernen, was relieved of duty, after which he committed suicide. Category:Battles Category:TGC1